


Ginger

by Kasen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasen/pseuds/Kasen
Summary: Krolia wanted to do this. James never lets her in the kitchen, but after carefully reading the instructions (with his help) several times, she was confident that she could do this right.





	Ginger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4002/gifts).



Krolia wanted to do this. James never lets her in the kitchen, but after carefully reading the instructions (with his help) several times, she was confident that she could do this right.

“Are you sure you don’t want me in the kitchen?”

“I’m sure,” Krolia said stubbornly. She placed an apron over her head, and James instinctively jumped in to help tie the belt behind her and back around to the front of her waist. He proceeded to kiss her cheek repeatedly, each wet smack unyielding until Krolia successfully wriggled free. She was smiling, unable to help herself from enjoying her lover’s affection. 

“You are always doting over me,” Krolia mentioned as she pushed James away from her. “It’s my turn to do something for you.”

James grinned as he raised his palms in surrender. He grabbed a seat behind their little countertop, arms resting on the wooden table, his posture relaxed but attentive. Krolia frowned. She didn’t want him watching her attempt baking. Although she was usually good under pressure, this was different. This was embarrassing. A lot of things could go wrong, and the perfectionist in her didn’t want him catching her messing up.

“Must you watch?”

“Your rule was that I couldn’t be _in_ the kitchen.”

“Fine,” Krolia huffed. She looked at the utensils and ingredients James had pulled out for her and tried not to think too much about her partner’s loving gaze peering deep into her soul. She had labelled each ingredient in her own language, little sticky notes placed on the bags of powders or in front of smaller bottles of liquids. Despite everything being clearly labelled, she had already forgotten where to begin. 

“Start with the dry ingredients, hun.”

Krolia nodded, allowing his assistance to slide just this once. She grabbed a large bowl and a measuring cup James had labelled for her with a marker. She had made it her mission to commit the ginger cookie recipe to memory after browsing James’ datapad earlier in the day and earning herself an excitable response from James upon the sight of his favourite Christmas dessert. She badly wanted to make it for him. He had shown nothing but enthusiasm for the upcoming holidays. He unintentionally gave Krolia a crash course on the annual celebrations that took place in December. He had begun decorating their home and flooding Krolia with holiday-related media. She learned more than she ever expected to in the course of a month, and wanting to help James celebrate, she offered to make something for him —something he liked. It was this conversation that led to them lying together on their couch, scrolling through cookie recipes until James blurted at the sight of his favourite Chewy Ginger Cookies.

Krolia worked carefully and with practiced precision. She combined her dry ingredients; carefully measuring the amounts of flour, baking powder, salt, ginger, cinnamon, and pepper needed for the recipe into her bowl. She whisked it together until the powders were evenly distributed and after earning a nod of approval from James, moved on to the electric mixer already plugged into the outlet. 

“Are you sure you don’t need some help... You’ve never used that thing before.”

“You just power it on, right?” She asked while flipping the switch. Indeed, the mixer started moving with a low hum, the whisk moving in quick, circular motions into an empty stainless-steel bowl. Krolia turned off the mixer and removed the bowl so she could add her ingredients; butter, sugar, and a tablespoon of molasses. She made messy work of scooping in what she needed, never before experiencing the ingredients being used and unaccustomed to the textures. She accidentally got butter under her pointed nails and scooped the molasses with too much vigor, splashing the viscous product onto her nose. James laughed at her struggles, expression fond despite her pointed glare. The tips of Krolia’s ears burned as she washed her hands and face. 

“Can I come into the kitchen now?”

“No,” she said while returning to the mixer.

“I won’t help, I promise. I just want to hold and kiss y—”

Krolia turned on the mixer before he could finish his sentence. James was a sweet talker; she learned this the hard way. The moment their feelings were on the table, it was over for Krolia. The other’s affection came in tenfold. It was hard to separate the two. She had wanted to do this for him. She wanted to make something he enjoyed as a small _thank you_ and _I love you,_ but keeping him away from her was proving to be impossible.

_Just hold out a little longer,_ Krolia silently said to her lover —and maybe a little to herself as well.

Krolia watched the mixture turn light and fluffy before powering down the mixer to a slower speed. From what she recalled, she needed to add an egg. James apparently knew this since he made a cracking motion for her as well, smile remaining as bright as day. Krolia very carefully cracked the egg, unused to the small size in comparison to the eggs they took from far larger beasts out in different planets. Usually, Krolia needed her blade to open an eggshell. Her and James learned the hard way that the way they did things on earth was a little different.

Krolia groaned at the sight of a tiny piece of eggshell falling into the bowl. “No,” she grumbled as she tried to pinch it out.

“Darlin’, you better watch your fingers,” James warned her. Krolia ignore him as she successfully scooped out a helping of her mixture with the eggshell. She smiled triumphantly as she picked away the shell and wiggled her frothy finger at him. The look that James elicited should have been Krolia’s first warning. He sat up straighter, expression turned a little dark, and his honeyed tone kindly requested that she come over and let him have a taste. Krolia flushed and hurriedly wiped her hand on her apron before temptation distracted her from her work. James licking foam off her fingers would lead to something _very_ different, and the end result would be unbaked cookies, much to her chagrin.

Krolia worked quickly after that. She added the dry ingredients to the mixing bowl, face covered in flour in her haste to bake the cookies before James could lose his self-control and attack her. She could feel it coming. He was giving her _that_ look. He was purring with compliments and voicing his attraction to her. _You’re so good to me, darlin’. Spoiling me with such a cute show. Forget the cookies_ _hun_ _, I want a taste of you._

That last comment brought upon a full-faced flush to Krolia. She cleared her throat and set out a piece of parchment paper onto the pan she had prepared on the countertop, avoiding James’ starved gaze. Despite her stubbornness to finish what she started, Krolia would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t want whatever he was fantasizing about in that head of his. Maybe she could... invite him in. Ask him to assist her. It would make the process faster so they could sooner do whatever he had in mind.

“Can you preheat the oven for me? I believe it needed to be set to 350 degrees fa—”

James jumped off his seat before Krolia could finish her sentence. 

“You should learn how to read our numbers, darlin’,” he joked while grabbing her by the waist. Krolia allowed him to guide her over to the oven. Krolia fought to roll her eyes and maintain her frown when the other pressed up against her back while leaning over to turn the dial to the appropriate number. It was hard not to smile. They both knew she could read their numbers fairly well. It was all an act. Their little game had begun. Krolia wanted to see what James had in mind while James wanted to test how far he could go.

“Thank you,” she said while twisting her head to smile at him. “Now if you don’t mind letting go...”

She knew he wouldn’t. Once James latched onto her, it was very hard breaking free without mustering in some legitimate strength. 

“I won’t be a bother,” he promised. Both knew he wouldn’t last, but Krolia chose to humor him. She walked over to the countertop and got to work rolling the cookie dough. James held off surprisingly well given the circumstances. His arms were wrapped around Krolia’s waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. He watched her scoop the cookie dough she created and roll it into a small ball before coating it in granulated sugar and placing it on the baking sheet. Krolia was able to roll about five cookies before her lover caved in. James started kissing her neck, first with his lips, and then tongue and teeth. Krolia shuddered every time he pinched her skin between his lips, kneading the soft flesh. 

Eventually, James got handsy as well. Try as she might to ignore his advances, Krolia was unable to withhold the gasp escaping her lips as James slid his hand beneath the waistband at the front of her pants. She gritted her teeth as two fingers found her clitoris and started circling it. 

“Darlin’, you’re flattening the cookie.”

Krolia blinked past the rising arousal and looked at the dough squished in her hand. She had been holding onto it like a stress ball. Krolia loosened her grip and tried rolling it again, her actions slow and sluggish as James moved his finger down between her labia to slick his fingers. Krolia moaned at the act. She was already wet with arousal and shuddering at the gentle touches. James was edging her into orgasm. 

Several minutes passed as Krolia attempted to roll and flatten the last of the cookie dough onto the baking sheet while getting fingered. Every so often, she threw her head back to moan, unable to hold back with the way James caressed and flicked her sensitive node. He knew just how to touch her. He knew to wrap an arm around her torso and hold her posture straight so that her clit jutted out more, making her more susceptible to his pleasurable touches. He rubbed her raw. Krolia couldn’t concentrate anymore. She was being teased to the edge, close enough that she couldn’t form coherent sentences, but far enough that her thoughts were crystal clear. She needed to put the cookies in the oven so she could forget about them. She wanted him to do so many different things to her that the drive to finish what she initial set out for carried her where she needed to go.

James’ fingers slipped out of Krolia’s vagina as she freed herself from his grasp. James was grinning at her the entire time she stubbornly grabbed the baking sheet, opened the oven, and shoved the cookies in.

“How long will it take?” he asked while observing the slick discharge webbing between his index and middle finger. Krolia walked up to him and grasped his collar vigorously. 

“Twenty minutes.”

James guided his fingers into Krolia’s mouth. She happily moaned around the thick digits, working her tongue and sucking ever-so-slightly, hoping to get a rise out of her lover.

She did.

James pulled his hand away from Krolia and lifted her without warning. Krolia grasped his shoulders tightly as he carried her away from the oven and back onto the kitchen counter. Holding Krolia with one arm, James brushed away the utensils and ingredients to one side with his other, uncaring for the mess he was making while sitting her atop the table. He lifted the apron away from covering her legs and took purchase of her pants, easily removing them and the underwear worn beneath.

“Back up hun,” James cooed while guiding her to the back of the counter. Krolia did as instructed, and soon James was lifting her legs up by the back of knees and opening her wide. Krolia shuddered at the cool evening air touching her exposed flesh. Before she could complain, James’ hot mouth was on her in an instant. 

_“Oh,”_ she moaned. His tongue glided between her pussy, licking and rubbing her sensitive area in all the right ways. Krolia could feel herself growing wetter. James took his time eating her out. He teased her clit, kissing and licking it until Krolia had her hands tangled in his hair and silently demanding that he push her over the edge by pulling him closer. He pressed his tongue into her, stretching her walls until she ached. Krolia’s hips bucked and canted with each lick. James’ stubble scratched her skin until she felt red and raw between her legs. 

It took several minutes of moaning and begging for her sweet release before James changed his approach. He pulled away and sloppily kissed Krolia’s lips, knowing she hated it when he ambushed her face without wiping his own first, but abusing her weakened state to do so anyways. 

“You’re so gross,” she whispered while wiping her chin. Krolia’s thighs were shaking. Her chest rose and fell heavily as she tried to catch her breath, and she tilted her head to the side, hoping some of the air seeping into their home would cool her off. Her cheeks were searing and her stomach burned with arousal. If James so much as guided his member into her, Krolia was certain she’d climax.

“The cookies are ready.”

Krolia blinked at the statement. “What?”

“Your cookies,” James explained while walking over to the sink to rinse his face with water. “It’s been 20 minutes.”

“Oh.”

Krolia slowly closed her legs and hopped off the counter. Her apron fell over her expose limbs, shielding her slick thighs from James’ hungry gaze. He was up to something. Krolia knew as much when the other handed her a pair of oven mitts but otherwise kept his hands to himself.

“You must really love these cookies,” Krolia mused. James smiled at her, charming as ever. It took a moment for Krolia to understand why James had backed off. Opening the oven, Krolia observed her cookies. They were a little lopsided, and some looked a little crispy in the corners, but otherwise they were fine. Krolia reached in to grab the tray, only to be stopped by James’ verbal command.

“Ah, ah, ah. You gotta bend more, darlin’.”

Krolia should have known. This was just what James was always asking her to do —wear nothing but an apron and bend over for him. Krolia huffed but humored him. She positioned herself so that she was directly in front of James. Pulling the oven door down until the handle touched the floor, Krolia arched her back and bent a perfect ninety degrees for her lover. As she grabbed the tray, Krolia playfully shook her ass a little, knowing James would appreciate the view.

Straightening her posture, Krolia lifted the tray and kicked the oven door closed. When she turned to place the baking sheet on the kitchen counter, she wasn’t surprised to see James stroking his erection while smiling at her. 

“Bend for me again,” is all he instructed. Krolia’s smirk matched his own. She took off her mittens and did as instructed, using the counter as leverage with her forearms —very familiar with the position. When James grabbed her hips, Krolia felt her womanhood shudder with anticipation. Slick natural discharge coated her vagina, and soon, coated the head of her lover’s member. James guided his erection between Krolia’s legs, using her slickness to lubricate his cock. There was no need for the teasing. Both knew he would slip right in without issue. Despite this, James took his time. He rubbed and rubbed and rubbed between Krolia’s labia until she had had enough. 

“Please,” she hissed. Her stomach was hot with blood and churning in anticipation. When James finally succumbed to his desire, Krolia let out a blissful moan, encouraging James to continue. Krolia closed her eyes as her lover fucked her in their kitchen. There were no other noises in their humble desert home with the exception of their quiet panting, pleasured moans, and the lewd sounds of skin slapping skin and slick, rhythmic penetration.

When James came in Krolia, the warmth of his seed filling her cunt sent her over the edge. She cried out and convulsed beneath him, shaken to her very core. The two were glued together as they slowly came down from their high. Krolia shuddered when James pulled out, the noise elicited by their bodies obscenely bawdy and crude. Neither cared. They were in their own little world as James turned Krolia to face him and pinned her against the counter. He kissed her with vigor. She kissed him back just as fervent, arms draped lazily over his shoulders and wrists crossed.

“I love you, darling.”

Krolia smiled. “I love you too.”

***

James wouldn’t shut up about Krolia’s cookies. Apparently, they were much better than the store-bought ones, and maybe even rivalled his mother’s. Krolia flushed at the compliment. From what James had told her, his mother’s cooking was something he sorely missed. Knowing that something as insignificant as her baking had brought good memories to her partner made Krolia’s heart swell with delight. She was starting to understand why James loved this time of year so much. It was the perfect time to start new traditions with family. 

And they were now each other’s family.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave it to Krolia and Tex to make sex seem as domestic as brewing a cup of coffee in the mornings lol
> 
> Merry Christmas Ana! It's not much, but I hope you enjoy this little fic u-u  
> Love you lots. Thank you for being such a sweet and supportive friend, and for always spoiling me with your time. I love hanging with you~
> 
> I wish you nothing but the best in the new year! And I can't wait to see you soon :')  
> LOB U!


End file.
